Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-268903 discloses, as an airbag which receives an occupant in, for example, a vehicle collision, an airbag including a left airbag section and a right airbag section which are inflated at the left front side and the right front side of an occupant, respectively, by a common inflator. According to this document, intermediate portions of the opposing surfaces of the left airbag section and the right airbag section in a front-back direction are connected by a connecting portion.
This airbag is folded and accommodated in a case and is covered with a cover. When an inflator (a gas generator) discharges gas in a vehicle collision, the airbag is inflated in front of the occupant as it pushes and opens the cover.